The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Commercial turf-care vehicles typically used for cutting, grooming and maintaining grass at golf courses, sporting venues, parks, etc., often include an internal combustion engine (ICE) operable to provide motive force to the vehicle. The operating speed of the ICE for such turf-care vehicles is typically controlled by an operator of the vehicle using a throttle control such as a foot operated pedal or hand operated lever. Hence, if the operator wishes to increase or decrease the speed at which the ICE is operating, i.e., the revolutions per minute (RPMs) of a crankshaft of the ICE, the operator utilizes the throttle control to command the ICE to increase or decrease RPMs.
Often when operating such turf-care vehicles, the operator will command the ICE to increase or decrease speed more than or less than what is actually needed for the turf-care vehicle to execute the particular function being performed, and/or the operator will command an increase or decrease in ICE speed for a longer or shorter time period than what is actually needed to execute the particular function being performed. Such imprecise control of ICE speed can result in inefficient fuel consumption, additional wear-and-tear on the ICE, and additional wear-and-tear on other components and systems of the turf-care vehicle.